PT7-009: A World Covered In Darkness
is the 9th chapter of Phantom Thief Pokémon 7. Synopsis Lily makes her recovery, but has a new mission: to defeat Team Galactic, for they want to capture Darkrai and rule the world. Suddenly, some grunts appear, who try to destroy the bakery to capture her. Hiori comes and reveals his alter ego to Nazuna, as he fights back against the grunts. Chapter Plot Lily wakes up. Nazuna visits her and informs Hiori, who is pleased she woke up. Hiori informs her she has been unconscious for three days. Lily is not pleased, for she knows the world will be covered in darkness for five days. Rocco is also surprised, but Nazuna and Hiori yell at him not to scare them like that, appearing out of nowhere. Lily tells them she was kidnapped to use her power to sense aura to find a certain Pokémon. A month ago, the Pokémon was found and the leader she served to wants to betray Team Galactic, seize that Pokémon and conquer the world. Lily tells them the Pokémon is Darkrai, a being that appears in moonless night and gives people nightmares. In five days, a moonless night will appear and the leader will attempt to take Darkrai. Hiori sees they need to stop the leader of Team Galactic. Nazuna yells at Hiori, knowing he cannot win battles, much less stop a vile plan. Nazuna thinks the Phantom Thief will stop them instead. Lily tells Hiori is the thief, but is interrupted by Rocco, who tells her that is supposed to be a secret. Lily admits she has to go, for Team Galactic is after her, since she does not serve them. Suddenly, two Team Galactic grunts appear, who want the girl. The Sun Sun bakery's trader replies they don't know anything about a girl, but the grunts do not believe them and start attacking the place. They send Abomasnow and Heatran to attack everything around. However, Nazuna sends Munchlax and her father a Garchomp, who attack the Pokémon, causing the grunts to be scared from Nazuna's and her father's tactics. Rocco and Hiori are surprised, for Nazuna and her father have been the town's champions for five years. Nazuna's father promises to let them go if they never come back. The grunts do not agree, as Heatran uses Fire Spin on the father, binding him to the wall. The bakery is on fire, as Team Galactic demands the girl. Nazuna replies she will never do something they want. Heatran attacks, but gets stopped by Lucario's Aura Sphere. Nazuna and her father are surprised at Hiori's presence, who tells he will not allow them to win. Lucario charges, ignoring Abomasnow's Ice Shard and hitting it with Bone Rush. Hiori tells his uncle, who is Nazuna's father, top put out the fire. The grunts recognize Hiori as the Phantom Thief. Nazuna thinks this is a joke Hiori is the Phantom Thief. Hiori confirms he is a thief and apologises for not telling her this secret, he did not want her nor his uncle to be in danger because of that. Hiori chases the grunts away, promising he will defeat their leader. Nazuna is terrified and asks Hiori to promise he will be back soon. Nazuna tells if he does not, he will be forced to eat her "special sandwich". Knowing he wouldn't want that, Hiori makes that promise. Gallery Category:Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 chapters